


light years away

by ohrouge



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unrequited Love, allusions to anthoine hubert, what happened in portugal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohrouge/pseuds/ohrouge
Summary: he would have done anything to keep alex in his life, even if that meant sitting by and pretending his heart wasn’t aching every time they hung out because it wasn’t quite enough for him.





	1. run away

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic for this fandom so please be gentle.  
if you have any requests please let me know :)))

It was the first time George had seen Alex since his big news. He could scarcely believe it when the news alert came through, and his first instinct was to text Alex his congratulations. He wanted to call him, to get to tell him properly just how proud he was, but he knew Alex’s phone would have been inundated with calls and messages, and he didn’t want to add to that.

In all his pride and happiness, he forgot that really he ought to be jealous too.

It was hard to have negative feelings where Alex was concerned, and not just because they were best friends.

Somewhere in between late night phone calls and sleepovers spent playing video games too long, George had started to look at Alex differently. He found his body asking him to find any excuse to get closer to him, wanting to find anything to make him laugh, saying anything, no matter how mundane, just to make Alex look at him.

When he realised what was happening, there were two thoughts that entered his mind at once.

The first was that this was more than the crush of a confused, lonely teenage boy.

And the second was that there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

So George did what he thought was the right thing, he moved on. He pushed all those thoughts and feelings about Alex he knew he shouldn’t have firmly to the back of his mind. He was friends with Alex first, above all else, so it wasn’t hard to pretend that’s all there was to his feelings.

He would have done anything to keep Alex in his life, even if that meant sitting by and pretending his heart wasn’t aching every time they hung out because it wasn’t quite enough for him.

He even tried to convince himself that his feelings for Alex were fading, or that they weren’t anything more than platonic affection. It felt easier to deny it, than accept it and all the pain that came with it.

When he met Seychelle it seemed so obvious, so easy. She was pretty much the only girl who’d ever paid any attention to him, and there was something flattering in that. Something that made him feel happier, even if it was only skin deep. She was smart, and funny, and George could definitely do a lot worse.

If nothing else, it was a distraction, and a welcome one. When he was with her, he could finally push Alex to the deep periphery of his mind. And it felt normal, _he_ felt normal, for once. He didn’t feel like it was so obvious that he was carrying around a huge secret, like a ten tonne weight around his neck.

As he had now grown accustomed to, when Alex emerged into the arrival’s hall, wheeling a trolley full of suitcases, George felt his heart skip a beat or two. It was such a routine part of his daily experience now, he almost forgot he was supposed to be terrified of that feeling.

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Red Bull Racing’s newest Formula 1 driver?” George said loudly, laughing at Alex’s bashful expression, looking around as though any of the other tourists or Portuguese locals around him might have understood.

“George,” Alex said, sounding both rueful and fond at the same time.

“Come ‘ere,” George smiled, pulling Alex into a tight hug. The gesture seemed to surprised him a little, but he looked proud and happy. It was a good look on him, George thought. He always thought that about his smile, and he would have done anything to be the reason it was there.

“Thanks mate,” Alex said softly.

“No problem, just don’t go around thinking you’re better than us now,” George joked, finally pulling away.

“What? You aren’t going to carry my luggage for me?”

“Nice try.”

It all started so well as they got settled into the beautiful villa. The white walls overlooking the crystal clear Atlantic Ocean was idyllic, perfect even. His two weeks away so far had been great, and his new relaxed state of mind was doing him a world of good. But he would be lying if he said he hadn’t been counting down the days to this training camp, even if it meant gruelling days of exercise in the burning heat. It was worth it.

As they headed out for dinner in the nearest town, George had almost forgotten that him and Alex had dumped their bags in the same room. Sharing was second nature, though George was usually more prepared for the awful aching longing that being in such close quarters with Alex alone entailed. Right now he was too excited to remember that.

“You better not kick in your sleep like you used to,” Alex said as they brushed their teeth together that night. The room they were sharing was small, and so were the beds. They would be sleeping just inches apart, something that filled George with fear and a strange kind of excitement all at once.

“Whatever, at least I don’t snore.”

Alex flicked some water at him from the tap.

“Don’t be too long, I’m tired.”

George finished up hurriedly, wiping his face clean and turning off the taps. He stared back at his flushed reflection, taking a few purposely measured breaths, trying to dispel some of the nervous energy that had settled under his skin.

When he walked back into the bedroom Alex wasn’t lying under the covers like George expected he would be, instead he had his back to the room, staring out of the window though the view outside was now covered in darkness. All George could see was the room reflected back at him off the window.

“Alex?”

George wasn’t sure if his friend had heard him because he didn’t move, and he didn’t respond.

“Alex? Are you alright?” he tried again, a little louder. This time Alex started, like George had scared him.

“Yeah, yeah sorry. I was just thinking,” he said, wringing his hands together as he turned round. Now it was George’s turn to be startled. When Alex turned around, George could see the unmistakable sign of tears in his eyes. The sight made his own breath catch in his throat, Alex’s sadness causing him physical pain.

“What’s wrong?” George asked quietly, taking one step towards Alex but then stopping, like he was afraid of startling him. Alex’s shoulders dropped and he sighed. George knew he would tell him what was on his mind, they didn’t lie to each other about things like this, and they didn’t hide their feelings. At least, Alex never did, George on the other hand kept rather a lot to himself.

“I’m just…I’m just really fucking scared,” Alex said, “I know I should be so grateful that Red Bull have chosen me, and I am, and I am excited. But I’m not ready, I don’t feel like I can handle this.

And I don’t have anyone from the team I can talk to about this, so I’ve just been sat at home with everyone telling me how proud they are, and how great I’m going to do. When really I could be about to fuck up my entire career.”

“Oh Alex,” George smiled at his friend fondly, knowing exactly what he meant and where this was coming from. Feeling like it was safe to do so, he closed the distance between them.

“Don’t tell me I’m overthinking it, I already know I am,” Alex mumbled.

“I’d be nervous too, if I was you,” George said, reaching out to pat Alex’s shoulder. Alex placed his hand on top of George’s, keeping it in place, holding onto it like an anchor.

George felt his heart lurch as Alex looked down, his head bowed. Without Alex’s gaze on him, George allowed himself to look at him the way he wanted to. Even without his signature smile, he really did think Alex was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He didn’t know when he’d started to think that, it just seemed like a simple fact of life.

“I don’t know what to do,” Alex muttered.

“You don’t have to do anything other than your job. Just focus on yourself,” George said, squeezing Alex’s shoulder, “I believe in you.”

George didn’t look away, not even when Alex glanced back up at him. He couldn’t. He would have given anything to make Alex feel better, he would have moved heaven and earth if it meant he smiled again. Maybe some of that showed on his face, because Alex’s eyes clouded over with confusion, like he couldn’t decide what to make of George.

“Thank you,” Alex said but there was something unsure in his voice.

George didn’t know what possessed him in the moment, whether it was just a moment of insanity, or bravery, or stupidity, or maybe a combination of all three. But he found himself lurching forward, free hand moving to the side of Alex’s face, and the last thing he saw before their lips touched was Alex’s eyes widening.

He felt the cheeks damp with tears beneath his palms, fists gripping onto his t-shirt and a soft pair of lips pressed to his own. In one kiss he’d just revealed the one secret he’d never planned on setting free and all his carefully constructed walls were tumbling down around him.

Perhaps the most horrifying thing about it, was when his brain caught up to his body he realised that Alex was kissing him back, his mouth moving clumsily, desperately. George let out a shuddering breath, half in shock, half in absolute ecstasy. Alex seized upon the opportunity to run his tongue along George’s lips, and into his mouth. He distantly wondered where Alex had learnt to kiss like that, but it really didn’t matter.

Moving on pure instinct, because he knew if he stopped to think about what they were doing, then he’d freeze up and freak out, George pressed his body closer until it was impossible for their bodies to be more entwined. He moved as though in a daze, barely registering that Alex was moving them towards the tiny single bed behind George.

He felt a little like he was floating, his nerve endings on fire. Part of him couldn’t help but think that this wasn’t what he imagined kissing Alex would be like. It was intense, dizzyingly so, but there was a distinct lack of the joy that George usually associated with his best friend.

But it didn’t matter.

And there was no way he was going to stop Alex.

Not as he clambered on top of him, tugging at his clothes, kissing him even more fiercely. Neither of them said a word, the only noise in the room was the sound of their breathless gasps, and poorly-suppressed groans as they fumbled with their underwear, both of them rushing before they could talk themselves out of it.

George panted, his open mouth pressed against Alex’s shoulder as both of their hands moved desperately, chasing release with each other. Alex came first, spilling over George’s hand, but he didn’t stop moving his hand that was wrapped around George’s dick. He only stilled when George bucked his hips up, biting down on his lip hard so he wouldn’t cry out.

When George came to his senses, he felt like a stranger had momentarily inhabited his body. Like he’d woken from a dream to find himself in an all together more terrifying nightmare. His head cleared and he found himself staring up into Alex’s face, way too close to his, as he hovered above him, holding himself up with a hand beside George’s head. His other hand rested on George’s exposed stomach, the touch burning.

“I…” he tried to say something but he never got further than the single syllable.

“Let’s just go to sleep,” George whispered and Alex must have agreed, because he manoeuvred himself off George’s bed, and onto his own. Neither of them said anything else, George didn’t even look over at Alex as he listened to him climb beneath the covers.

He wiped his sticky hand on the side of the bed, using the sheet to get what mess he could off his stomach, not caring or knowing whose cum it was. Now that they had stopped, the room seemed too still, too silent and George felt a barrage of thoughts attacking the inside of his skull. He felt panic pick up inside his chest as shame, embarrassment, dread, fear and loathing overcame him.

Now Alex knew, there was no way he couldn’t know how George felt. He had ruined the friendship he held dearest, and there was no coming back from this. He lay there, his mind running through the conversation they would probably have to have tomorrow, and he knew he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t ready for all that. Then the thought of his girlfriend flitted into his mind, and the weight of what he’d done to her too came crashing down on top of him. He’d never been able to admit to himself that on some level he was using her, and now the fact was unavoidable. It was all too much, as he felt a hot tear slip from the corner of his eye.

Somehow he slept, and when he woke up the next morning to see Alex’s face inches from his own, and everything came rushing back to him.

George was gone before Alex had even woken up.


	2. hold on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote another chapter!! this one is still angsty but like a different type of angst
> 
> i hope you enjoy

George had always considered himself lucky never to have experienced any great tragedy in his life. And sat alone in his tiny hotel room in Belgium on that Saturday night, he realised just how damn lucky he had been. He knew things would never be the same again after this. His tears had long since dried, but the hollow feeling remained in his chest. His phone lay beside him on the bed, and he had called his parents, his brother, his sister, even Seychelle – though they had broken up just a few days ago – in any attempt to reassure them and himself. But he felt hopelessly alone the minute he hung up.

The knock on the door scared him half to death. Somehow he managed to drag himself to his feet, assuming it would be someone from the team, maybe his trainer. He didn’t expect Alex to be stood there.

His face looked pale and drawn, like he’d gone several days without sleep. He looked years older than he had that morning, yet there was something awfully naïve in the downturned corners of his mouth. Like he too hadn’t known that these things could really happen.

“Aleix said you were here,” Alex said by way of greeting.

There was no asking George if he wanted company, Alex was telling him it was what he needed, and of course he was right.

They hadn’t spoken since Portugal, since George had left with poor excuses. Alex had tried to call and text but George had left them unanswered. He couldn’t bear to have that dreaded conversation, having to explain himself, having to come to terms with the fact that nothing would be the same afterwards.

But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t need Alex. He couldn’t bear another minute alone.

George didn’t say anything, but simply stepped aside so Alex could walk into the room. Even in that short space of time, he could feel a million unsaid things pass between them, some things brought on by the events of the day, and some things that had been there for a little while longer.

“Are you okay?” Alex eventually asked him, breaking the silence.

“No,” George said, seeing no point in skirting around the obvious truth, “Are you?”

“No.”

There was so much tension and pent up emotion bubbling beneath the surface, George didn’t know what to say or where to start. He was heartbroken in so many ways, and terrified, and there was lingering embarrassment too, but mostly he was just so damn tired.

“He w-…” George started but words failed him. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he was too scared to say them out loud. If they spoke about it, then it felt more real, they couldn’t pretend it hadn’t happened anymore. Now it was all he could think about. He looked down, his eyes burning, feeling a choked sob working its way up his throat, blocking all the air from his lungs for a second.

“George,” he didn’t relax Alex was now stood directly in front of him, the sound of pounding in his ears making it too hard to focus on the world around him. There was a gentle hand under his chin, tilting his head upwards, then he felt warm breath on his face, and finally Alex’s lips on his.

There was something about the way Alex was holding him as though he was about to shatter that made him want to cry even more. And George could have fallen apart right there, with Alex’s arms around him. It was so tempting, but he had already shown Alex too much, given away too many of his secrets, he wasn’t sure what would be left if he stripped himself bare.

So he pushed back, sinking his teeth in Alex’s bottom lip, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make Alex gasp and jerk away. George kept pushing, his movements more insistent, more intense, their teeth clashing as he slid their mouths together. But Alex wouldn’t respond in kind, he wouldn’t push back. He kept holding onto George as though he was made of glass, keeping his touches light and tender. It fucked with George’s head, as he tried to wrap it around why Alex was there and what on earth he wanted from George.

“George,” Alex said, his voice calmer than it had been since he’d entered the room. Whatever Alex needed, it wasn’t what George was giving him, so with a heavy heart and trembling hands he gave in. He relaxed against Alex’s soft touch, the hand on the back of his neck, and the one gripping his waist. He couldn’t pretend there was no feeling behind what Alex was doing, but quite what that feeling was, he had no idea. It was too much for George.

He didn’t want to be so vulnerable in front of Alex, not anymore, but he felt himself crumbling. If his unravelling was what Alex wanted, he didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop the tears spilling down his cheeks or the fact that the longer he stood there the more he began to shake. Alex cradled his head, moving his lips across his face, like he could kiss away his tears.

Maybe Alex needed to help someone else, to comfort them, maybe that was his way of coping. Maybe George needed to fall apart, to let out everything that he was keeping locked away. And maybe they could only do this with each other.

“It’s okay, you’re alright,” Alex whispered, pressing their lips together between each word.

“It’s not,” George shook his head, “I’m not.”

He let Alex lead them over to his bed, sitting and then laying them down together. George inhaled sharply, trying to get his breathing back under control, and he didn’t protest as Alex gathered him up in his arms. It was useless to fight it, George thought, as he curled onto his side, knees drawn up towards his chest, head resting on Alex’s shoulders. All of the brief fight had left him, he didn’t have the strength to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Alex, clinging onto him like he was a life ring and George had been cast adrift. He must have looked pathetic, but he didn’t care anymore.

“How do we go out there tomorrow?” George whispered, pressing his nose into the crook of Alex’s neck. He felt Alex’s hand go to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair, tracing soothing patterns onto his scalp. The tenderness of the gesture triggered a fresh wave of silent tears.

“We just have to,” Alex said quietly, his own voice cracking.

“I’m really glad you’re here,” George said, after a pause. He didn’t just mean at that moment, in his hotel room. He was glad Alex had come back even after the mess he’d made; he was glad they’d ever became friends at all. He was glad he hadn’t lost someone else.

“Me too,” Alex mumbled, the tears now evident in his voice too. George could feel his chest shuddering with the effort of not descending into sobs. Sitting up a little, George repeated Alex’s actions from earlier, pressing kisses to his jaw, his cheek, his forehead, his nose, anywhere he could reach. It should have terrified him to be so intimate, but it was impossible to overthink anything with everything else going on. Instinctively it felt like the right thing to do.

Alex tilted his jaw up and they were kissing again, with no intention to do anything more. It was about comfort, not lust.

“Can I stay?” Alex whispered against George’s lips.

“Yes,” George replied, unable to think of anything else he wanted more.

When they woke up the next morning, still tangled up together, neither of them said anything. Alex headed back to his room to get ready, and George got dressed in his hotel room that felt way too small now he was all alone. When he saw Alex at breakfast, they gave each other a brief nod, but said nothing more. George knew at some point they would have to talk about what had happened between them, and he was more okay with that now. Sunday was going to be hard enough as it was, and he knew the world was full of much bigger problems and tragedies than the fact that he had kissed his best friend.

He would settle for standing shoulder to shoulder with Alex, both of their faces impassive as they waited to head out onto the track for the minute’s silence. He felt Alex look at him for just a second, but George kept staring ahead, knowing his heart wouldn’t be able to deal with the expression on his best friend’s face. It was enough to just be side by side, he would take that if it was all he was going to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading - let me know what you think :)


	3. together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished it :) this chapter has a very different tone and feel to the rest of them but i hope you'll like it.

George purposely waited for Alex to approach him after they got home from Monza. And he didn’t have to wait long. His flight had only landed the night before, and in an attempt to force himself into some semblance of a routine, George was tying his shoelaces at six in the morning, ready for his run.

He zipped up his jacket and hastily shoved on an obnoxiously orange hat over his hair, a leftover souvenir from a football game from years ago. The sun had barely risen and it wasn’t especially warm outside. At least not for someone like George who always felt the cold far too keenly.

He unlocked his front door and was about to step outside when something stopped him in his tracks. Given the early hour, he jumped out of his skin to find someone else stood metres from his doorstep.

“Oh! Morning,” Alex said cheerily.

“What’re you doing here?” George asked, trying not to sound so out of breath; half because of the fright and half because, well, it was Alex.

“I was going to ask to join your morning run,” Alex said, glancing down at George’s battered trainers before looking at his head again, “Nice hat by the way.”

“Thanks,” George mumbled self-consciously, tugging the hat down tighter over his head.

“I assume that’s where you’re going?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“So can I come?”

George glanced at the shoes Alex was wearing, they looked brand new, Puma too he noticed. Probably a gift from his new employers. Clearly he’d come here with this specific request in mind. George didn’t know if that meant Alex knew him too well or if he was too predictable. He suspected it was a little bit of both.

“Yeah, you can. One second,” George pulled his keys out of his pocket so he could lock his front door. He tried to move fast, lest Alex see that one of the charms attached to his keys was the lucky bracelet he had given him for his birthday almost ten years ago.

He’d never been able to wear it the same way Alex always did, finding that it got in the way all the time when it was on his wrist but he wanted to keep it on him. The bracelet had switched between being attached to the zipper of his school rucksack, resting in a place of honour on his bedside table, and now, on his house keys. He’d previously told himself that it was supposed to be a good luck charm, so that was why he wanted to keep it close by at all times. But he wasn’t superstitious. The truth was he liked the idea of carrying a little piece of Alex around with him.

They set off in silence, just pounding footsteps on the riverside path, their breathing synchronised. Usually running would have cleared his mind, but George was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than the man next to him.

“We need to talk,” Alex eventually said, as they reached the point where the river diverged and split into two, one trailing off under the railway bridge, the other cutting a path between the two meadows.

“Yeah, we do,” George agreed.

He wasn’t so scared anymore, somehow. After Portugal he had been terrified. But after Spa he just had questions. There was no denying there was _something_ there on Alex’s side too, but there was the obvious problem of what they did about it.

“Can we stop?” Alex asked, slowing to a gentle jog and eventually walking pace. He led the two of them off the path, and sat them down on where the grass sloped gently into the shore of the river. The other early risers had begun to wake too. The first rowers had taken to the water, and on the opposite bank a woman yawned as she tried to coax her dog away from the ducks. But a light haze still hung around in the air, reminding them all that the day hadn’t quite begun yet.

“I broke up with Seychelle, by the way,” George said, surprising himself by speaking first. It just occurred to him that he hadn’t told Alex yet, with everything that had been going on.

“Before or after Spa?” Alex asked carefully, though the implication of his words were clear; _because me and you kissed? Or because we did it again?_

“Before. As soon as I got home from Portugal.”

“Good…Did you tell her why?”

George sighed. Of course he hadn’t gone into details, he couldn’t. It had been painful enough for her to have him deliver the news over the phone. He could have made excuses that he simply didn’t have the time to fly over to see her, but that would be a lie. It was the kind of thing he should have made time for, but he was too cowardly to do it face to face.

“I told her I was in love with someone else.”

He saw Alex’s head whip round to look at him, as if he needed to look at George to make sure he had heard him correctly. Feeling his cheeks burning, George kept looking down, his eyes focused on the blades of grass he was tearing out of the ground with his fingertips.

“Did you tell her who?”

George tried to look up at Alex, but it was hard to meet his gaze. Looking at Alex felt like staring up into the sun.

“No,” he shook his head, “But I think she knew.”

He almost winced, remembering the way she’d yelled at her, her voice bursting with anger as it filtered through his phone. He deserved every curse and insult she threw his way. As she told him she’d always had her suspiscions, she should have known better than to trust him. She accused him of being a liar, and he was. She told him she knew he was gay, and though he wasn’t, he knew the nuances made no difference to her. They didn’t change the simple fact that he loved her, but in a different kind of way. And he didn’t love her the most.

“For how long?” Alex asked quietly, meeting George’s gaze determinedly, like he was scared to look away, like George might disappear and this conversation would evaporate into thin air.

“Years.”

“George…”

“It’s alright. I didn’t realise at first.”

“When did you?”

“I don’t know. I just knew, like I’d always known? I don’t really remembering not knowing about it. I couldn’t admit it to myself for a lot longer though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“I wish I’d realised sooner.”

George didn’t ask if he meant realised that George was in love with him, or something else. Even the indirect confession had exhausted him. But it was out there now, and he felt relieved, like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” George eventually mumbled, realising Alex wasn’t going to say anything.

“Of course it matters.”

“We-…I can’t do anything about it,” George shrugged, tucking his knees up towards his chest.

“Why not?” Alex asked, sounding oddly defiant.

“Well because of lots of reasons. But mostly because it wouldn’t work.”

George wasn’t entirely sure what Alex was asking him, and though he desperately tried not to get his hopes up, he could feel it happening anyway.

“It might, if we wanted it to. It could be something good.”

“Us?”

“Yeah, us.”

His head felt dizzy for a moment, like he’d stood up too quickly though he hadn’t moved a muscle. Alex’s expression was deadly serious; George didn’t think he’d ever seen him look so sincere. His eyes were bright, hopeful even.

“You want that?”

“You sound like you don’t believe me,” Alex almost laughed when he spoke.

“Well…it sounds a little hard to believe.”

“Even after what happened in Portugal?” Alex asked, and though he sounded unfazed, there was a light blush on his cheeks, “And Spa?”

“I just…I never let myself believe you might feel the same way.”

“I didn’t know I did. Until you kissed me in Portugal, and then it all made sense. The way you acted around me, the way you looked at me. I understood why. And I realised I really liked it. And then I couldn’t stop thinking about you…like that.”

George shook his head, and he almost rolled his eyes. It all just sounded too good to be true. How could his stupid, rash actions have triggered some kind of epiphany in Alex? The world just didn’t work like that.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Alex chastised, shoving George’s shoulder lightly, “You know I’m slow when it comes to these kinds of things.”

“Do you really mean it?”

“Yes. I _really_ mean it,” Alex smiled, and George watched his eyes flicker down towards his mouth. George couldn’t help but grin, even with feeling as out of his depth and flustered as he did.

“Good to know,” George smirked.

Alex barked a laugh.

“Good to know? Was that your attempt at flirting? Because that was really-“

“Stop talking Alex,” George muttered, surging forward so he could press his lips to Alex’s not really thinking about the fact that people were around. He just curled his hand around the back of Alex’s neck and pulled him as close as he dared. He could feel Alex’s laughter on his lip, and even though it wasn’t their first kiss, it felt like it was their true beginning.

“You know, it’s still early,” Alex said when they broke apart, his hand placed on top of George’s where to lay it on the grass. It was a gentle touch but it sent George’s heart soaring.

“Yeah, so?”

“_So, _I think we’re due a couple more hours in bed.”

“Are you-…oh!” George could feel his cheeks heating up, but he felt less embarrassed when he saw Alex’s were doing the same. Though he had a cheeky glint in his eye, his expression said that he was clearly waiting to see if George was on board with that particular idea.

“I think I agree with you there,” George said, grinning like some schoolboy with his first crush.

“Come on then.”

As they walked side by side, George turned to Alex;

“You know, a couple of hours is very optimistic if your last performance is anything to go by.”

“Hey!” Alex exclaimed as he pushed George, making him stumble, “At least I didn’t suggest turning over and going to sleep in our separate beds as soon as we finished wanking each other off.”

“Oh my god. Shut up,” George groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“It’s alright. We both have plenty of opportunities to redeem ourselves,” Alex grinned, slinging his arm around George’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't decide whether to add another chapter...
> 
> let me know what you think!!


End file.
